An Attack on America
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: The events of that terrible day 9 years ago, and how it affected America and the States.


So, this was written in honor of 9/11. I know, i'm a day late, but at least i wrote one.

XXXXX

The day had started out normally, Pennsylvania, New york, and New Jersey had all been visiting with America. the morning news was on, and Pennsylvania, nicknamed Penny, was making Coffee for everyone. New York was playing checkers with America while New Jersey read the newspaper. Right after a loss Alfred slammed his fist down on the table. Penny walked out of the kitchen with a coffee pot and a hand full of mugs. "What's up, America?" she asked as she set the stuff down on the coffee table that the checkers game was set up on. "I... I just got a really bad headache."

as soon as the sentence was out of his mouth, the news on the tv changed. New York suddenly fainted onto the couch he was sitting on. New Jersey threw his paper down and attempted to wake up his sleeping brother. Penny was the only one paying attention to the news. Everyone else noticed it when she dropped a cup on the ground and shattered it. "...Sweet Jesus..." she muttered. America looked up in time to see a plane fly into a building. not just and building, the world trade center. Alfred felt the tears on his cheeks.

Penny ran to her nation, her brother, and threw her arms around him. "A-Alfred, It'll be okay, it... it must have been a mistake. Maybe the pilot was drunk?"

several minutes later the three conscious people watched as a second plane hit the second tower. Immediately Alfred's Nose began gushing blood. New York was writhing in pain on the couch. Penny ran to grab some towels, a cool wet one for New York, and a dry one to stem the nosebleed. New Jersey was wiping New York's sweaty face. the house was silent as they all listened to the news. there was no way this was an accident. this was an attack.

An attack on America.

OoOoOoOo

Penny was able to get New York into the spare bedroom where Jersey was tending to him. America was sitting in his living room, in complete darkness save for the TV, with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He sat silently on the couch, blankly staring at the screen. Penny was receiving calls from all over the world, and from the other states. Penny put the phone down and glanced at the clock beside her. 9:39.

"D.C!" America yelled in an agonizing way. Penny jumped and looked to the TV, seeing a new headline,

'Fire at Pentagon'

The reporters were talking about another plane, more attacks. Penny's head whirled as she snatched the phone up again, quickly punching in a was ao tiny, only a city-state... how would he take a terrorist attack? he was so important to Alfred... It rang several times before someone ansswered in a panicked voice, "Yes?"

"Virginia! Are you okay? How is D.C?"

"We... we're fine, Dee has a big bruise, and i have a scrape..."

Penny learned that Maryland was there taking care of them, which eased her nerves.

about twenty minutes later Penny was talking to England, who she had always seen as a parental figure. She glanced at the TV again, and watched in horror as the south tower began to crumble and fall. Penny screamed, and Arthur began yelling, asking what was wrong, what was going on, how was Alfred. Penny raced to him, still holding the phone. "Alfred? Please, answer me!" she yelled as she dropped to her knees in front of him. She put the phone on speaker before hugging him.

"Arthur, talk to him! He won't say anything, he's just staring into space! He... He won't even cry..."

"Penny... I... I'm sorry, but there's nothing i can do. You just have to support him..."

Penny hung up the phone and stared into Alfred's eyes, "Please, talk to me..."

Penny gasped before grasping at her back in pain. Her lower back burned, it wellt like she was being stabbed all along her spinal cord...

As soon as she touched it it felt wet. she moved her hand to look at it, and as soon as she did Alfred snatched it. There was blood on it. Penny's eyes widened, and she looked at Alfred before passing out into his lap.

OoOoOoOo

all throughout the day nations showed their support of America.

Arthur played the Star Spangled Banner at the changing of the guard at Buckingham palace.

Ludwig and his people marched.

Francis had a front page newspaper article saying "_Nous sommes tous Américains_" meaning 'we are all americans'

Ireland held a national day of mourning a few days later.

Canada accepted all of America's airplanes, and kept his flag at half mast for a month.

OoOoOoOo

Penny and the other states affected by the attacks all got tattoos surrounding their new scars, all reading 'We will never Forget, September 11, 2001.'

Penny had a firework shaped scar across the small of her back, Virginia and D.C. had matching pentagonal scars on their upper arms, New York had a scar shaped like the skyline of NYC, with the twin towers the deepest red of all, on his upper back. America had a large, long scar that completely stretched over his heart.

XXXXX

to be continued.


End file.
